Rogue: The Outcast
by TMNTgrl
Summary: 3rd of 7 in CCE storyline! A little DNA sample that two scientists took turns into a huge problem, as this sample helps create a rogue mutant turtle with strange, terrorizing powers...and a deadly connection with Leonardo. ON PERMANENT HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Well, here it is: the 3rd of 7 stories in the CCE storyline! If you haven't read Clan of the Crimson Eyes and Schism, I highly recommend doing so, or you may find yourself in a state of mild confusion._**

**_Read on and enjoy!_**

* * *

"Experiment is ready to proceed with the final tests."

"Good. Carry on, then." The scientist turned toward the specimen tank. Inside floated a dark shape, eyes closed and limbs dangling lifelessly.

"S-sir . . . we have a problem."

"And this problem . . . is it currently life threatening?"

"Experiment has become unstable! Get the chemicals, quickly!"

By that time it was too late. The creature floating in the tank opened its bright green eyes and let out a loud hiss. The glass cracked and shattered. Bio-suspension fluid sprayed from the small openings.

"Experiment is out of control! It has become rogue!"

"Gyaah! It's eating my hand!" The scientist screamed in agony as his entire limb was torn off.

The experiment gnawed on the arm for a moment before hissing again and ramming its skull into a computer monitor. Fire sprouted.

Within hours, the entire facility was destroyed and all of the scientists were dead. The rogue experiment hissed and vanished into the shadows.

* * *

For two years after an epic argument, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo were separated, alone of their own will. One week before the escape of the rogue experiment, a turn of events had forced them to reunite and work together to save the city from an unimaginable crime force. Now they had just resumed their training, though they took it easy as some of their wounds were still healing.

"Control the force of your stroke, Leonardo. Very good, now try it again on the apple." Splinter tossed an apple into the air. A flash of gleaming silver, and the apple landed apparently untouched. Then, the stem dropped to the side, suspended by only a hair's width that was uncut.

Leo looked at his father expectantly. "Was that right?"

Splinter nodded. "Very good. Raphael, the melon if you will. No, not Michelangelo's head! I was talking about the _water_melon!"

Smirking, Raph tossed a watermelon into the air. Mikey stuck out his tongue. Leo swung his sword. Juice and seeds went everywhere.

Mikey licked his lips. "Mmm, juicy. This is enjoyable."

Don pulled a seed away from his eye. "Speak for yourself."

Leo picked up the two halves of the melon and sighed. He had sliced it clean in half.

"Do not despair, my son," said Splinter, "you will get it with practice. Raphael, it is your turn."

Raph picked up his sais. "Yes, sensei."

"This will be your target." Splinter held up a grape.

Raph rolled his eyes. "Come _on_ Master Splinter! There ain't no way I can hit that!"

"I will give you three tries. Now!" He threw the grape. Raph flung his sai. It hit the wall with a loud _chunk_. "Not quite. Concentrate, Raphael." Splinter threw it again. This time, Raph barely nicked the edge. He retrieved his sais with a snarl.

"Last chance." Splinter threw the grape one last time.

Raph flung both sais simultaneously, crossing his fingers that one would hit. One did, pinning the grape to the wall. He folded his arms and smirked. "And that was without even aimin'."

"Very good," said Splinter. "All of you may rest. You have done well."

Raph flexed his sore shoulder. "Well, I'm gonna take a load off." He sat down in a chair and leaned back, folding his arms across his chest and closing his eyes.

Don rubbed at his stiff neck and picked up his duffel bag.

"Aren't you tired?" asked Mikey.

"A little" Don replied, "but there's a part for a machine that I need. I'm going to go and scavenge one up. Don't worry; I should be back within half an hour."

"Don't go getting yourself into trouble," warned Leo. "Your throat is still healing."

"I'll be fine," said Don. "I promise I'll call you on the shell-cell if anything comes up."

* * *

Don flicked on a flashlight. "Hmm . . . looks like I may have to head over to the junkyard and ask the Professor and his friends if I can look around. But first, I'd better let the guys know that this might take a little longer than expected." He pulled out is shell-cell.

"Everything going alright, Donny?" Leo's voice asked on the other end.

"I just wanted to let you know that I need to make a stop at the junkyard, so this might take-"

He stopped short as an eerie, unfamiliar hiss met his ears. A pair of bright green eyes flashed open in the shadows.

"Don, is everything alright?" Leo's tone portrayed his concern.

"There's . . . um . . . there's something watching me . . ." Don carefully shined the light on the pair of eyes, and he gave a shout of surprise.

"Don! What's wrong?! What happened?!"

The creature had vanished. "It left . . . whatever it was. But I'm not comfortable with being out here on my own. I'm heading back to the lair. Sorry for scaring you like that."

"No hard feelings. See you in a few."

* * *

Now Raph- who had woken up when he heard the shout over the speaker- and Mikey were both hovering behind Leo, anxious to hear whatever they could of the conversation.

Raph shoved Mikey aside. "Quit breathing my air!"

"Both of you quit breathing _my_ air," teased Leo.

"Find different air to breathe then," Mikey teased back.

"Why don't both of you just stop breathing?" suggested Raph.

Luckily, Don hadn't gone out too far and was back within a few minutes.

"So, what did you see?" asked Mikey.

"I'm not sure, really," Don answered. "It looked like a turtle. A really big turtle."

Raph, Leo, and Mikey started laughing. "Come on," said Mikey, "another turtle like us roaming the sewers?"

Don looked down. "I'm serious! It hissed at me."

That only made them laugh harder. Don lowered his eyes. "Stop it, guys. I'm completely serious; it really startled me."

They stopped laughing. "Sorry," said Raph.

"A-anyway," said Don, "I still need to get that part. But I'm . . . uh . . ."

"Listen," Leo said understandingly, "if you're nervous about going out on your own, I can go with you."

"Me too," agreed Raph. They all looked at Mikey.

Mikey fidgeted and looked away, trying to hide the fright that filled his eyes. "Err . . . well I have . . . an appointment . . . for a haircut . . . so . . ."

"Come on, Baldy," said Raph. "Chickens don't have hair anyway."

* * *

"This is he spot where I saw it," said Don. "I was just about to head for the junkyard when it hissed."

_Hsssssssss . . ._

Mikey jumped. "W-what was that?!"

"Eh, probably just a . . . harmless sewer snake," Raph said unsurely.

"No snake," corrected Don. "That's the same hiss I heard before."

Mikey took a few steps forward. "Whatever is out there, show yourself!"

From the shadows strode a turtle, only a little taller than the four brothers. Its eyes were a piercing green and it stood on two legs. Its hands consisted of webbed claws and it had a very sharp-looking beak.

"You . . . weren't kidding about the turtle, were you, Donny?" said Raph.

"Look!" cried Leo.

Mikey and the rogue turtle were gazing into one another's eyes. Mikey stood as still as a stone.

_I face my foe with a shudder, knowing that without the usual safety of the Nexus, he can kill me easily. His fist strikes my chest repetitively, each blow draining more of my strength. At last he stops and I dangle limply by my wrist. My whole body trembles with fear as I brace myself for the final strike . . ._

Mikey found himself paralyzed with fright, unable to look away and regain his senses. Don grabbed him by the shoulder. "Get behind me."

Mikey blinked dazedly. "D-Don, what just happened?"

"That rogue turtle was somehow controlling . . . your . . ." This time it was Don who looked into Rogue's eyes.

_I cry out as my tiny body hits the cold water. My leg caught, all I can do is scream for help. The water rises above my head and I find myself trapped below the surface. Terrified and drowning, my senses fade into blackness as a pair of strong yet gentle arms wrap around me . . ._

Mikey, who had by now regained his senses, snapped his fingers several times. "Yo, Donny, snap out of it!"

Don made no reaction. Mikey shook him by the shoulders. "Donny! Donny, come on! Listen to me, dude! Hello? Anyone in there?" He knocked on his brother's forehead. "Apparently not."

Rogue took a slow, deliberate step toward them.

Raph, Mikey, and Leo stepped in front of their dazed brother. "Keep your distance, big guy," growled Raph. Rogue hissed in response and vanished into the shadows.

"Where'd he go?" asked Mikey.

"Shh," said Leo. "I sense his presence."

They suddenly heard a choked outcry, followed by a triumphant hiss, and spun around just in time to watch their brother crumple to the ground.

"_Donny_!" cried Raph. He turned to face Rogue. "Why you . . . you . . . you scuzball excuse for a turtle!"

Rogue hissed in response and backed into the shadows. Mikey knelt down alongside his brother. "No . . ." he breathed. "Oh, Donny, no . . . please be okay . . ."

"Far from okay," said Leo. "His neck is bleeding pretty bad."

"Come on, bro," said Mikey. "Put your arm over my shoulder. That's right, nice and easy."

"T-terror . . ." Don choked out. "Visions . . . memories . . . drowning . . ."

"Shh," murmured Mikey, "don't try to speak."

"M . . . Mikey . . . please don't leave me . . . don't leave me alone . . . I'm so scared . . ."

"It's gonna be okay. I'm not going anywhere; I promise," Mikey soothed gently.

* * *

**_A/N: Wow...the first chapter and Donny's already in for it. ^^ Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Aha! A fourth review means a new chapter!_**

* * *

Upon reaching the lair, they laid Don on the couch and loosely wrapped his neck in a bandage. Then, they waited, but Don remained senseless. Mikey never strayed from his side. He didn't even sit down. Raph and Leo stayed there too, but Leo meditated and Raph just sat on the floor.

"Mike, sit down and rest for a bit," said Raph.

"I can't . . . not until I know he's okay."

Leo opened one eye halfway. "I wonder what he's thinking," he murmured, half to himself.

Don, meanwhile, was reliving a memory. It was one that he only vaguely remembered before this incident, as it had happened twelve years ago, when the turtles were only six . . .

* * *

_12 years prior . . ._

It was only their second time out alone in the sewers. They knew better than to go to the surface, so they played tag instead. Leo was it.

"I'm gonna catch you, Raph! You know I'm faster!"

Raph swerved nimbly, so Leo changed course and went after Don. Don made a run for it, but as he looked back to check his distance, he smacked headfirst into a pipe. "Oof!"

"Donny, are you alright?" asked Mikey.

Don stood up. "I think so." He rubbed the side of his head.

"Mrrrow."

"Eh?" Don looked down and saw a black kitten gazing up at him with big green eyes. "Hello."

"Meow."

"Heh, I think he likes you," said Raph.

"I'm gonna ask sensei if I can keep him," said Don.

"But what about all those super . . . super . . ."

"Super-stations?" finished Leo.

"Yeah!" said Mikey. "You know, about black cats being bad luck and all?"

"Oh, who cares about dumb super-stations? They aren't true anyway. Come on, kitty." Don picked up the cat and stroked him.

* * *

"Absolutely not," said Splinter. "You are too young to accept such a responsibility."

"Aw, please Master Splinter? Please, please, _please_? He won't be any trouble!"

Splinter sighed. All four turtles- and the cat- were looking up at him with huge, puppy-eyed faces. "Very well . . . you may keep him."

Don gave his sensei a hug. "Thank you, Master Splinter!"

"Whatcha gonna call him?" asked Leo.

Don looked uncertain, so the others offered suggestions.

"Call him Butch," said Raph.

"Picasso," said Leo.

"Klunk," said Mikey.

"Butch!"

"Picasso!"

"Klunk!"

"Kodiak."

Everyone looked at him. "Kodiak," repeated Don. "His name is Kodiak."

So, Kodiak gladly stayed with the turtles. Very minor incidents started happening. A book fell from a shelf and conked Mikey on the head. Raph sat down on a chair after removing the loose cushion and forgetting to put it back. Don ran into several walls. The young turtles ignored it, still insisting that 'super-stations' were untrue. That is, until about a week later, when Don and Mikey were training with one another under Splinter's close supervision.

Splinter had his master's sword hung on the wall in his room. Leo was fascinated by the blade, but Splinter forbade him to touch it. Leo, of course, was very disagreeable to the fact.

So, seeing as how Splinter's back was turned, Leo crept off to check out the sword. Raph vaguely noticed him leave, but was more interested in watching Don and Mikey fight.

Kodiak was perched on a shelf in the room and gave a meow as Leo approached. "Shh, Kodiak!" He eyed the sword. "'You are too young to use anything but a practice sword'," he mocked. "'It's far too dangerous'. Hmph. I know enough." He pulled the sword from the sheath with a grunt.

Raph was the only one who heard this grunt, and, curious, he went to investigate.

"What a blade . . ." murmured Leo. "Maybe a little . . . heavy . . ."

Kodiak yawned and strolled casually past the six-year-old, gently flicking his tail across Leo's leg. The blue-clad turtle suddenly lost balance and fell, dropping the sword at the same time.

Raph stuck his head in. "Leo, what's going on? Leo!" He ran to his brother's side and lifted the sword from his chest. "Are you okay?"

Leo looked at Raph. Then he looked at the cut on his leg and started to cry.

Upon hearing this, Don, Mikey, and Splinter came in. "Leonardo, what happened?" exclaimed the sensei. All he saw was Leo sitting on the ground with a cut on his leg, crying, and Raph standing next to him holding a bloodied sword. "Raphael, I am very ashamed that you would do such a thing."

"But . . . but sensei, I didn't do it!"

"We will discuss this later. Come along, Leonardo and we will see about your leg."

Once the two were gone, Raph set down the sword. "What happened?" asked Don.

"I think he dropped it on himself. I came in and saw him on his back and he was being pinned down by the blade, so I got it off of his chest. It must have cut his leg when it fell . . . I guess." He sighed. "You guys believe me, don't you?" he asked softly.

"Course we do," said Mikey. "If you were going to hurt us you wouldn't have put the sword down. You'd have hurt us already."

"C-come on," said Raph. "I want to go see Leo and make sure he's okay."

They found Splinter carefully bandaging Leo's leg. "There . . . Leonardo, I am afraid you will not be able to train for a while yet."

"Th-that's okay."

"Raphael, I need to speak with you alone."

"Yes . . . Master Splinter." Raph followed his sensei into the other room.

"Leo, was Kodiak in the room when you got hurt?" asked Don.

"He was. In fact, he walked past me just before I fell."

"Did Raph really . . . ?" asked Mikey.

Leo shook his head slowly. "But Master Splitner'll kill me if he finds out I disobeyed him and touched the sword."

"Figures Kodiak was there," muttered Don.

"Shoulda named him Lucky," said Mikey.

"Naw, that would've just given us more of a chance of bad luck. What's the word for that?"

"Lynx, I think."

"So you think the super-stations might be true?" said Leo.

"Maybe . . ." said Don. Kodiak strolled by. "Hey, hey, hey, not so fast. We need to talk, pal." Don scooped the cat into his arms. Kodiak yowled disagreeably. Mikey followed Don. Leo watched with a sigh.

* * *

"But I didn't do anything!" argued Raph.

"You must apologize to your brother and take responsibility for your actions."

"No!" Raph wailed rebelliously. "I'm not gonna apologize for somethin' I didn't do."

After a couple more minutes, Raph ran from the room, appearing extremely distressed.

"What . . . ?" began Leo.

"Just leave me alone!" cried Raph.

Meanwhile, Don and Mikey were sitting on the top bunk of their bed. Don was talking to Kodiak.

"Now I know you didn't mean anything, but you've gotta be careful. Try not to walk past any of us."

"Mrrrow, mrr, meowrr," the cat complained.

"I'm not mad; I just want you to be a little more careful."

"I told you, shoulda named him Lucky," said Mikey.

"And I told you I don't wanna lynx us!"

They started arguing. Bored and annoyed by their loud voices, Kodiak stood up and strolled past them. Don leaned back just slightly, lost balance, and fell. Mikey poked his head over the edge. "Donny . . . ?"

Kodiak had paused briefly when he heard the hollow sound of shell against floor, but he now resumed what he was doing and strolled off. Mikey toppled over the edge as well, landing on top of his brother.

"Get off!" cried Don.

Leo was feeling the sharp sting of guilt. He found Raph sitting alone in a corner. "Raph, what's wrong?"

"Everything!"

"What did sensei have to say?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it."

"Raphie, I swear, whatever you say will be kept between us."

"S-sensei told me . . . he said I've dishonored myself by injuring one of my family. He refuses to continue my training and forbids me from any kind of combat."

"But you didn't do anything. All you did was help me."

"I know, but he'll never listen to me."

"He'll listen to me. Come on, you need to hear this."

The pair approached Splinter. "What is it, my sons?"

Leo inhaled deeply. "Raph never did anything. I was the one . . . who took the sword from the sheath. But I dropped it. Raph just got it off my chest. He didn't hurt me. He was just helping."

Splinter sighed. "Raphael, I must apologize. I jumped to conclusions. I take back all that I said to you."

"Am I in trouble?" asked Leo.

"No, my son. You did well to tell the truth. But you are still strictly forbidden to touch my master's sword. Understood?"

Leo nodded.

"Very well. Donatello, Michelangelo, Kodiak, come here."

He waited patiently until they were all listening. "Now I understand that you have all become very attached to young Kodiak. But his presence is a danger. I am sorry, my sons, but he is bad luck. Donatello, you have been very responsible in caring for him. But we cannot keep him."

Don hung his head sorrowfully.

"Come, my sons. It is time that we do what is needed."

Splinter took them into the sewers and out near a manhole. "Go, Donatello," he said.

Don allowed Kodiak to cling to his shell as he climbed up the ladder. It was night, so there was no fear of being seen by humans. Kodiak meowed despairingly. "I know," Don said, "but I can't keep you. Nothing personal, right?"

Kodiak rubbed against Don's plastron. "I'll miss you too." Don took off the cat's turquoise collar. "Farewell, Kodi. Stay."

Kodiak watched in silence as Don climbed down into the sewers. He turned and slunk off, the moonlight reflecting off of his coal-black fur.

Don hopped off the ladder. "Sensei, Mikey says I should have named him Lucky but I say that only would have lynxed us. Who's right?"

"Jinxed," corrected Splinter. "I do not know, my son. We will never know."

"Do you think I'll ever see Kodi again?"

"Only time will tell."

* * *

**_A/n: Remember, 4 or more reviews 'til a new chapter comes ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Well, 8 reviews and approximately a week means another chapter! Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Present day**_

Don moaned softly and rolled onto his back. Leo slid a pillow under his head, propping him up gently so his neck was in a more comfortable position.

Raph growled. "If I ever cross paths with that rogue turtle again . . ."

"Raph," Leo said warningly. "_Later_."

"I wish there were something more we could do," said Mikey.

"Well . . ." began Leo.

"Well what?" Raph asked hopefully.

"We could try talking to him. Maybe just the sense of our presence . . . the sound of our voices . . ."

"Yeah," Raph murmured. "It . . . it worked before. Maybe it'll work again."

* * *

As Donatello's memory faded into a thick black haze, he heard something. A soft voice- gentle, calm, reassuring. Leo's voice.

_"Donny, please come back to us. You can't go down this easy. I don't know what's going through your head but . . . we won't leave your side until you either wake up or die. Whichever comes first."_

Then, a second voice.

_"Yo, bro, hear me out. We all know you're a dork, but we know you do what you do for us. Gettin' on without you sure as shell won't be easy and we don't wanna have it come to that. Just know that . . ."_ A slight pause and Raph's voice softened. _"We're here for you, bro."_

And finally, a third voice- much quieter and a little shakier than the others.

_"D-Don, you've gotta wake up. I promised I wouldn't leave your side and I haven't. Neither have Leo or Raph. But you . . . you can't die. Please . . . we need you, bro. We need you."_

Then only silence and impenetrable shadows.

* * *

"Do you think he heard us?" asked Mikey.

Almost as though in response to his question, Don's hand twitched slightly and he moved his head. He muttered something, but none of the three understood what he said.

Mikey flopped onto his back. "Now what?"

Raph eyed Leo. "Well Fearless Lea-"

"Don't say it," interrupted Leo.

"Fine then, I'll rephrase. Well, Sword Boy, what next?"

Leo flopped down next to Mikey. "Ugh." He spoke something in Japanese.

"Whatever you just said, you said it," said Mikey.

"Hey, say that again," said Raph.

"Whatever you just-" began Mikey.

"No, not that," Raph snapped. "Leo, say that Japanese phrase again."

Leo repeated the phrase and Don stirred the slightest bit, a faint smile tugging at his lips.

"What did you _say_?" asked Raph.

"I feel like a hobo- hopeless."

Mikey grinned. "Hobos: hopeless people named Bob."

Raph and Leo both managed a small laugh.

"Nice one . . . guys."

Everyone looked at Don, who shrugged and smiled weakly. "What are _you_ looking at?" He coughed slightly and tried to sit up.

"Easy there," Leo said, pushing him down again. "Rogue got you in the neck pretty good. If you have to speak, talk softly."

"Do you guys remember Kodiak?" whispered Don.

"Kodiak?" echoed Mikey.

Don stood up and went into his room. "Come on, where is it?" he mumbled.

Leo, Raph, and Mikey came up behind him. Mikey ducked a flying sneaker. "Where'd you get the shoe?"

"Don, you really oughta get some rest," said Raph. "Whoa!" He narrowly dodged a pair of pants.

"Where'd you get the pants?" asked Mikey. "And where's the other shoe?" He got his answer when it nailed him in the beak. "Ow!"

"Stupid question gets a stupid answer," Raph muttered.

"Ew," Mikey said. "Whoever was wearing that shoe needs some foot powder or something. Ugh!" (1)

"Ah! Here it is." Don pulled out an old photo album. He flipped through the pages until he found a drawing and a photo. The drawing was wrinkled and evidently done by someone very young. The photo showed found young turtles and a black cat.

"Oh, Kodiak!" said Mikey. "The little black cat!"

"We were what, six?" said Raph.

"How did you remember?" questioned Leo.

"When I was unconscious, I . . . I guess it was like reliving the memory." Don sighed. "I miss the little guy. Remember the second time we saw him?"

* * *

Twelve years old and something of rebellious preteens, the turtles had snuck out for the surface. "Look at that," said Leo.

Across the street in Central Park, a lean black cat was rolling in a field of dandelions. It looked at them and meowed.

"It can't be . . ." said Don.

"What?" asked Mikey.

"K-Kodiak . . . ?"

Everyone turned to look at the cat. "No way," said Raph. "No . . . way . . ."

"Way," said Don. "I'd recognize that look anywhere." He whistled softly.

The cat meowed again and started toward them. He jumped back and hissed as a car zipped across the street.

"He's never gonna make it," scoffed Raph.

Kodiak tried again. He was about halfway across when Don yelled.

"Look out!"

An instant later, there was a loud yowl, a honking horn, and silence.

"No!" Don cried. He ran into the street and picked up Kodiak's limp body.

"Don, get out of there before someone sees you," Raph said irritably. "Or before you get hit by a car too."

Don silently followed them back into the sewers, still holding Kodiak.

"Talk about bad luck," murmured Mikey. "The jerk didn't even _stop_. I mean, he had to have felt a speed bump or something."

"No," said Don, "please respond, Kodi . . . please . . ."

Leo placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don . . . I'm sorry but . . . it's over. He's gone."

"I . . . I need to be alone," Don said softly. He picked up the cat's furry form and slowly walked out of the junction.

"Raph, you didn't say a thing!" yelled Mikey.

"What the shell was I supposed to say?!"

"Watch it, Raph," warned Leo. "Mikey's right; you should have said _something_."

"Well, what then?! What was I supposed to say?! It ain't my fault the stupid cat ran into the street! It ain't my fault he's such bad luck!"

Don heard Raph's words as he left. It made him feel even sadder to know that his brother didn't care. He continued on his way, not wanting to hear any more of what Raph was saying.

"Raph, enough," said Leo. "It was your idea to go to the surface in the first place. Show a little sympathy, for crying out loud! What if Don heard you saying that? How would _you_ feel to know your own brother doesn't care for your sadness?"

Raph grunted and turned away.

* * *

Don soon found himself sitting alone in a secluded corner of the sewers. Saddened by the loss of his friend and deeper upset by the fact that his brother had no care for his feelings, he merely sat in silence. One minute Kodiak had been rolling around peacefully, so happy and innocent. And the next, he was dead.

"Why . . . ?" Don whispered. "Kodi . . . I'm sorry." He picked up a sharp stone and etched a message into the wall.

_Kodi, please forgive me._

_ Donatello_

* * *

(1) Recall that in "Shredder Strikes Back part 1, in the beginning when everyone is sleeping, Don's foot slides down onto Mikey's shoulder. Mikey pushes it away and mumbles, "Aw, jeez, what died?"

**_A/N: Kittens are silly..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Hey! The reviews came in! I still say kittens are silly, especially mine...yeah, well._**

* * *

"He was a good cat," Raph said softly. "He . . . he never deserved to get hit like that. Don, I'm sorry; I should've said something before."

_Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!_

"Security alarm," said Don. "Come on; let's go see what set it off." His brothers followed as he went over to the computer and began typing rapidly. "Let's see . . . uploading from security camera 1a . . . security camera1b . . . and 1c."

"There," Leo said, indicating a shadowy figure on the monitor.

"Let me just turn on the speakers . . ." Don slowly rotated a knob on his keyboard.

_Hsssssssssssssst!_

"Him again," growled Raph. "Payback time."

Don picked up his staff, which was leaning against the desk. "You said it, Raph."

"What about your throat?" asked Mikey.

Don shrugged. "What about it? It stopped bleeding, right? I can talk, right?"

"Yeah . . . I guess."

"C'mon," Raph said, twirling his sais in anticipation. "If _Donny_ wants payback, it's _gotta_ be justified."

* * *

Rogue hissed and snapped as his four enemies approached, weapons drawn. He took a single pace back.

"Don't look into his eyes!" warned Leo.

"Corner it!" said Don.

Rogue's back was against the wall. He was surrounded and he didn't like it. With a snap of his jaws, he leapt over their heads and made a run for it, sticking to the shadows.

"That move . . ." said Raph.

"Almost like a . . ." started Don.

"Ninja?" finished Leo.

Mikey shrugged. "Come on; he's getting away!" He couldn't help but think that the flip had looked all too familiar.

Rogue was fast and very stealthy. At one point, he left a pile of rubble obstructing the path. Leo, several feet ahead at the lead, leapt gracefully over the blockade.

"That flip . . . it's the same one Rogue did!" Mikey burst out.

Raph and Don nearly tripped over the rubble as they skidded to a halt. "What are you talking about?" asked Don.

"When Rogue jumped over our heads I couldn't help but think that the move looked . . . I dunno, familiar."

"I know," interrupted Leo. "That's my special flip. It's a modified version of something Splinter taught us. No one else can do it exactly the same way."

"He apparently did," said Raph.

"Let's just get going before we lose him," said Leo.

"Jealous, much?" Raph asked with a smirk.

"Not now, Raph," said Leo. "I'll be envious later."

They trailed Rogue until he vanished once more. "Lost sight of him," said Raph.

Mikey looked at the floor and shrieked.

"What now?" asked Raph.

"T-t-t-tile flooring in a sewer?!"

They looked down and indeed, the floor was made of dirty white tile. "This must have been some secret underground facility," said Don.

"Looks like a dead end, though." Leo eyed the keypad on the wall. "Ah, Donny, if you would . . . ?"

"On it. Let's see . . . four digit code . . ." Everyone waited patiently while Don worked. "Got it!"

A panel in the wall opened, revealing tracks and a small thing like a mine cart. Mikey gulped. "Aw man, I hate roller coasters!"

"Let's see where it takes us," said Leo. He hopped into the cart. Raph hopped in next to him. Mikey hopped in behind Leo. And Don got in alongside Mikey. Mikey was shaking something terrible.

"It's okay," assured Don. "I'm right here next to you."

Mikey shut his eyes. "T-tell me when it's over."

"Here goes," said Leo. He pressed the green button. "Raph, you and I will hang onto the front. Don, Mikey, hang onto our shoulders."

The cart slowly began to climb. And climb. And climb. There were no lights and it became nearly pitch dark.

"I-I think you can open your eyes now, Mikey," said Don. He was beginning to feel uneasy too.

Mikey opened one eye a crack. "P-pitch black?! I _hate_ roller coasters!"

"Why?" asked Don.

"They're high. They're unpredictable. They swerve. They drop. Need I say more?"

"Hold on tight," said Leo. "We're about to drop."

"You can s-see it?" said Mikey.

"No, but I can sense it. Just hang on tight."

Mikey gripped Leo's shoulders tightly. Don did the same to Raph's.

"Whooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Hard left!" cried Leo.

The turtles were thrown into one another as the cart swerved violently. Leo continued to yell out what was coming so nothing was too surprising. Mikey shrieked loudly at every drop and every turn. And all of a sudden, he fell silent.

"Mikey!" cried Don. "Say something!"

"Mike, if you can hear me, squeeze my shoulder!" said Leo.

Nothing.

"Can you still feel his hands?" asked Don.

"Barely, but yes," replied Leo.

"Light at the end of the tunnel!" Raph shouted over the clanking wheels. "Looks like the track is broke!"

"Brace!" yelled Leo.

Don shut his eyes and put an arm around Mikey's waist.

_Clang!_

The cart slammed into the bent ends of the broken track and all four terrapins were thrown forward.

"Ow . . . that smarted," said Raph. He pushed himself up and winced.

Leo cringed and rubbed at the bruise on his head. Raph laid a hand on his shoulder. "Y'okay?"

Leo looked at his hand. "No blood. I'm fine."

"Mikey," Don murmured. He gave his brother a light shake. "Wake up, bro. It's okay now."

"He fainted?" said Raph.

"Guess he wasn't kidding about hating coasters," said Leo.

Mikey shuddered. "Never . . ."

"Never what?" Leo asked worriedly.

"Never . . . make me do anything like that again. I don't think my poor heart can take it." Mikey shook his head and stood up. His voice was hoarse from screaming.

"Ho . . . ly . . . shell . . ." said Don.

Everyone turned to look at what lay ahead.

Carnage.

* * *

_**A/N: Dadadadun....:) Don't forget to review, all you freeloaders out there! I need at least four reviews before another chapter comes up!**_


End file.
